History of Killzone
The whole story starts with our planet in the near future plagued by World War III that inevitably ends with the use of nuclear weapons that destroy Earth almost completely. Technologically advanced enough, Humanity decides to leave Earth and create colonies on planets or satellites like the moon, while they search in space for other habitable planets. In this search are several organizations, including companies like the Helghan Corporation. History after Earth Reaching Alpha Centauri It does not take too long to find two planets in the Alpha Centauri system. Receiving the commission, the Company decided for Helghan to colonize them; Vekta (in honor of the company's president), a planet much like Earth to serve as the basis for all its activities, and a habitable but inhospitable planet, Helghan, that has massive reserves of natural resources which can serve as a source for space travel and pull in money for Vekta. First Extrasolar War However, all other colonies begin to recognize the strategic power of Alpha Centauri and exploiting its advantage, companies are beginning to put the Helghan passage through the tax system and to profit from their privileged position. Of course, this exploitation eventually causes anger among the various organizations and other colonies, especially the UCN, or the United Colonial Nations, of which every colony was members of, including Vekta and Helghan. While Earth was attempting to reach a peace deal with the Helghan, tensions continue to rise up, and even an independence movement gains popularity. After continued delay by the Helghan, the UCN decides to take action and impose sanctions on them, which prompts the entire Alpha Centauri system to secede and begin the war. Helghan militias viciously attack and defeat the ISA, but soon the UCN fleet, with the biggest and most armed ships, destroy all rebelling forces and even the great fueling station that the Helghan economy had been mainly fueled on, ending the war. Soon after, the UCN replaces the corporate government of Vekta with one loyal to the organization, but after much civil unrest and terrorism, a large portion, though not a majority, of the colonists that were still loyal and bitter about the war were to be granted permission to willingly leave Vekta for Helghan. The UCN, no longer wanting to deal with future issues that were guaranteed to arise from a rebellious population living on a hellish planet, gives the planet of Helghan independence and leaves the people on their own to suffer. Second Extrasolar War History would repeat itself, and just like World War I before it, the First Extrasolar War would lead to another war. Invasion of Vekta However, on Helghan, after many generations of suffering and evolution, there stands a charismatic leader who gives the people hope and pride to form the Helghast Empire based on the ideas that they are above all humanity and entitled to conquer the whole of it, he then prepares a fierce campaign to recover what was theirs. This man was Scolar Visari. After the Helghast prepared heavily, while the ISA was downsized, Vekta was unprepared and invaded by the Helghast. This conquest started as a big success, and genocide was brought upon the locals of Vekta. Ironically, this conquest was built on the idea that Vekta was theirs from the start, even though the present Vektans shared the same lineage with the Helghast as they both were descended from the original Vektan colonists, only difference being that the Vektans were the ones who didn't give up life on Vekta while the Helghast chose to become native to a whole other planet. However, generations with losing knowledge of the outside world and a recent decade of heavy propaganda made this fact unknown to the Helghast who by then were blood thirsty. Liberation of Vekta Vekta is again recovered by the ISA after intense battles on the ground that included some of the Helghast desperate attempts to kidnap key members of the ISA and a massive bomb that could wipe out entire armies and create craters that were equivalent in size to the US state of Kansas. Invasion of Helghan Defeated but still resolute the Helghast continue their propaganda campaign as a driving force to break up the military power of the ISA. Eventually, the ISA troops decide to strike a heavy blow by invading Helghan and try to annihilate the rest of the resistance. But the fact that the Helghast people survive in such hostile conditions make them formidable adversaries. As Visari himself claims, the Helghast have become more than human. The ISA are going up against a motivated and powerful human force and also an entire planet inhospitable that makes your life harder. Visari, the leader of the Helghast is gone, but the war is far from over. Helghast forces have mounted a devastating counterattack, prompting the ISA to smoke out evacuation of planet Helghan. As new Helghast battalions appear, armed with more powerful weapons, ISA forces find themselves out manned, outgunned and surrounded however the remaining ISA forces hijack two fighters and manages to shoot down Jorhan Stahl's cruiser (the Helghast corporate chairman of Stahl Arms). Unwilling to let Stahl escape the cruiser, he drops a nuke on the falling cruiser, detonating the Petrusite weapons it was carrying above Helghan's atmosphere. The Petrusite engulfs the entire planet and wipes out almost everything on its surface. However, Stahl survived, crash-landed on Helghan and is greeted by two Helghan soldiers. Cold War Life on the Helghast home planet Helghan has been left in ruins, the ISA has allowed Helghast refugees to resettle on planet Vekta, now both Vektans and Helghast are living in Vekta City, though still as separate factions divided by a wall. Even 30 years after the Invasion of Helghan, both countries are still bitter with each other because of the recent war that decimated both of their populations each with over a billion deaths on each side. This bitterness has lead to a "Cold War" between the Vektans and Helghast, and has been boiling up into a third war that could become more brutal than the last two. The "Black Hand", a Helghast paramilitary terrorist group, was formed under Vladko Tyran, who became an antagonist, along with Lady Hera Visari (Scolar Visari's daughter) who has inherited her father's throne. By the end of Killzone: Shadow Fall, it is revealed that the main antagonist is Jorhan Stahl, who managed to survive the events of Killzone 3. Stahl met his demise by Vektan Security Agency director Thomas Sinclair. See Also *Timeline Category:Lore